The present invention relates to a range hood for exhausting rising greasy smoke generated from a cooking range into the open air.
Recently, range hoods exhibiting high collecting efficiency in exhausting greasy smoke produced from cooking into the outdoors has been demanded increasingly.
An example of conventional range hoods such as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13 is known. As illustrated, a conventional household range hood comprises fan 101 installed within hood body 103, passage forming member 102 having downwardly-widening side faces and arranged under fan 101, and suction passage 104 formed around passage forming member 102. Passage forming member 102 is formed in a hollow-body shape having downwardly-widening side faces, provided with an upwardly-protruding upper wall and a horizontal or downwardly-projecting bottom wall. The bottom end of passage forming member 102 is disposed above the bottom end of hood body 103.
Since, in such a conventional range hood, the bottom end of passage forming member 102 is located above the bottom end of the hood body 103 and set back from the front, the suction speed around the periphery of hood body 103 from outside to inside is small. Accordingly, greasy smoke generated from a cooking range, which is not shown, spreads out according as rising up. And thus, it is not sucked into hood body 103 but is released indoors. That is, the conventional range hood has a poor collecting efficiency.
A range hood capable of effectively collecting greasy smoke generated from a cooking range is provided.
The range hood comprises:
(a) a box-shaped body having a suction opening in its bottom face and a exhaust opening in its top face;
(b) a fan motor disposed within the body for suck the greasy smoke through the suction opening and for exhausting the smoke through the exhaust opening;
(c) side plates provided below the body on both left and right sides each thereof having a rearward-descending inclined surface; and
(d) a deflecting plate having a horizontal portion shaped in parallel with the bottom face of the body and an inclined portion shaped in parallel with the inclined surface of the side plate and arranged so as to form an inlet port on the front and both sides thereof and a suction passage between the top face thereof and the body. The inclined portion of the deflecting plate is disposed between the body and the inclined surface of the deflecting plate.
Greasy smoke generated from the range collides with the bottom face of the deflecting plate and is drawn in through the inlet port on both sides. Greasy smoke moving along the deflecting plate is also drawn in through the inlet port at the front where the inlet speed is higher. Greasy smoke is then passed through the suction passage and sucked in at the suction opening to be exhausted. That is, the range hood has a high efficiency in collecting greasy smoke.